


First Kiss

by yootv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yootv/pseuds/yootv
Summary: Basically what the title says :}





	First Kiss

It is a well known fact that Kenma never had been the most affectionate person, but for some reason you had hoped that this attitude of his would change, if only a little, when you agreed to become his girlfriend. Unfortunately nothing changed when you became a couple.

All his life revolved around were his beloved games and Volleyball, it left only little room for you. Of course there was the breaks in between periods at school where you would see him and talk to him, but an actual date including just the two of you only happened once a week, if at all.

You had talked to him about it before. You had told him that it was frustrating and saddening that you only got to spend so little time with him, and that you’d like to see him more often. By the end of the conversation he had promised you to make more time for you and engage himself more into the relationship, but now, almost a month later, it was still the same. He would always tell you how busy, and tired he was, and that he’d like to meet another day. You had already tried to talk to his best friend, Kuroo, but it was to no avail. He just told you what Kenma had been telling you all along, that it was just the way Kenma was. You spent a lot of time thinking thoroughly about your relationship during that time.

Besides not getting nearly enough time to spend with your boyfriend there was another thing that caught your attention. It’s been roughly three months since you first got together and yet you hadn’t shared your first kiss. Was it because it was still too early into the relationship ? Was it because he’s too shy? Or maybe because he simply didn’t want to kiss you? Hours went by while you were wracking your brain over this particular question, and eventually you came to the conclusion that there was no way around it, you would have to confront him.

It was Monday once again, and the school bell indicated the beginning of the lunch break. You quickly stuffed all of your belongings into your back and got up from your seat, hurrying to the door. It was very likely that Kenma would spend his lunch break with his teammates, but you wanted to get to him before they did, thus catching him still in his classroom seemed like a good idea to you.

The crowded hallways were hindering you to find your way to his classroom, but while you were squeezing yourself through the mob of people you caught a glimpse of your boyfriend’s died hair, and immediately quickened you pace. As soon as you closed in on him your hand reached out for his shoulder.

“Kenma. ”

He turned around with an unusual surprised expression and was about to answer, but you tagged on his sleeve rather harshly and dragged him with you into one of the classrooms that were empty for the most part. When you two came to a halt you turned to face him, but before you could explain yourself he had already spoken up.

“What’s the matter Y/N ? I’m supposed to meet Kuroo and the other downstairs.”

“We need to talk Kenma.” you said sternly.

“Can’t that wait until after school?”

“Oh you mean when you have practice? I’m sorry, but I think that this can wait.”

“Alright, then. What is it?”

“Listen, I’ve done a lot of thinking… We’ve been barely spending time together lately, even though you said you would make more time for me. And I was wondering…” You nervously looked down while your voice grew more quiet with each word until you were only whispering. Kenma looked at you with raised eyebrows, and waited a few seconds expecting you to continue your sentence.

“You were wondering what?” He asked after he acknowledged that you weren’t going to finish the sentence.

“I… I was thinking about us. About why we haven’t shared our first kiss yet to be specific.” You raised your head again, and immediately noticed that Kenma seemed to be more tense, even nervous, while he was trying to look anywhere but you. A sigh left his lips, then he lifted his hand and awkwardly scratched his neck.

“I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about that…” He returned while still averting your gaze.

“Oh, okay. I guess. Maybe you-”

“Hey, Kenma! There you are. I’ve been looking for you. Oh hello there Y/N. Am I interrupting something?” Kuroo’s head poked into the room and he looked at the two of you with curiosity.

You looked at him for a second, but your gaze shifted back to Kenma after you gave his friend a short wave with your hand. You were waiting for your boyfriend to say something, but Kenma still seemed extremely tense, and he just looked back and forth between you and Kuroo. It didn’t take long before you understood that he wasn’t going to say anything, so you just straightened yourself and moved towards the exit of the classroom.

“Let’s talk about this in more detail another time, okay?” You said while giving him one last glance before you left.

The remaining school periods you had left were appalling. You were in no condition to focus on what your teacher was saying, because your mind kept wandering of to the conversation you had with Kenma. Or rather the conversation you didn’t have. The teacher had called you out for you absent-mindedness and warned you that you should pay attention, but only a few minutes afterwards your thoughts went back Kenma. The more you thought about it the more it felt like the only solution would be to leave him be and break up for good. He didn’t seem to be as engaged into the relationship as you anyway. Your thought went on and on until the bell rang and it was time for you to go home.

On the way to the gates of the school you passed the boys gym. They seemed to have ended practice a little earlier than usual, the door stood open but there were no noises sounding from within.

While you were making your way pass the gym you wondered if Kenma had taken you seriously, and if he had already spent a thought on the conversation you had. You shook you head slightly to get rid of those thoughts and tried to concentrate yourself on remembering what homework the teacher had given you for the next day.

Though your mind was interrupted when a familiar voice called out your name.

“Y/N wait up.”

You turned around and saw Kenma jogging towards you, still wearing the school’s sportswear. There was sweat dripping down his forehead, and he was obviously exhausted, but he had an unusual determined expression on his face when he spoke to you.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I handled the situation poorly, and I want to make that up to you. I will go and change back into my uniform, please wait for me.”

You watched him jog back to the gym, and disappear behind the doors. A warm sensation spread through your body as you placed yourself near the doors of the gym and waited patiently for your boyfriend to return.

Only a few minutes later you saw the first people exiting the gym, some of them greeting you because you had already been introduced to the team. Kenma was the last to exit the building together with his childhood friend Kuroo. When the latter saw you standing near the entrance he gave you a sly grin while he put a hand on Kenma’s back, giving him he slight push.

He threw his friend an annoyed glare that quickly vanished when he turned back to you, approaching in a rather quick pace.

To your surprised he immediately reached for you hand, intertwining your fingers as he gently pulls you with him into the direction of the gates. You notice the nervous, almost bothered look on his face, and a giggle almost leaves you lips. It just seemed too surreal for Kenma to behave like this in public.

A few meters off the school yard he abruptly stops, letting go of your hand as he turns his body to face you.

“Y/N, I’m sorry.” He said while looking awkwardly to the side.

“I have thought about kissing you. I know we haven’t been able to see each other much lately. And when we spent time together I wasn’t sure how to initiate.” It was visible how uncomfortable he was in this situation, and that he definitely wouldn’t do something like that voluntarily. You’re eyes wandered and fell onto Kuroo who was walking behind the two of you with quite a distance between you. Your glance shifted back to Kenma who seemed to be struggling for words in front of you, but brought him to a halt when you grabbed one of his hands and offered him your sweetest smile.

“Kenma. This wasn’t your idea, was it ?”

He looked taken aback, but eventually nodded, letting out a stressed sigh.

“It wasn’t. I mean, I definitely want to apologize, but doing it like this was his idea.” He motioned to Kuroo who slowly but surely was catching u with the to of you. A smug grin evident on his face.

You let out a hearty laugh, and slowly brought your hands up to cup your boyfriends face. His expression changed as he figured out what you planned on doing. In public. With Kuroo around.

He was about to protest, but lost all desire to do so at an instant when he felt your lips come into contact with his.

It was a short-lived yet entrancing kiss. Your lips were soft and warm, and even though you were in public he wished you had kissed him a little longer.

When you parted his face was scarlet, but you were no different. Your cheeks felt warm, and you were sure there was an evident blush on your face.

For a few second you only exchange bashful glances, both not knowing what to do or what to say, but the silence was broken when a primitive howling noise and clapping sounded from behind you.

You turn around and watch as Kuroo approaches the two of you, his delightful laugh echoing through the air.

“I knew it would work Kenma. I told you!”

The blush on Kenma’s face deepens as he turns away from his friends and hastily takes a grip of your hand, dragging you with him.

“Kenma, what are you doing ?” You ask confused.

“You’re free today, right? Let’s outdistance Kuroo and hurry home. He won’t be leaving me alone because of this for a long time now.” He says in a hurry, and looks back one more time to make sure Kuroo keeps his distance.

Another laugh leaves your lips as you tighten the grip on Kenma’s hand and match his pace. Your thumb strokes over the back of his hand as you speak.

“Alright, let’s hurry home then. We have a lot to catch up on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received on tumblr. I hope you like it! Please leave some feedback if you can :}


End file.
